Textile yarn made of continuous synthetic filaments are dense and are artificial feeling. Hence, there has been a need to produce synthetic filament textile yarns that look and feel like natural fiber yarns.
Yarn texturing is one conventional commercial way to produce a more natural appearance and feel to continuous synthetic fiber yarn. Here continuous filament yarn is processed in one of several conventional ways. For example, the yarn can be processed by false-twist, knit-de-knit or air bulking apparatus. Such apparatus produces bulky continuous filament yarn that meets some textile needs.
Another conventional commercial approach produces what is known as "spun yarn." Continuous filaments are formed into a heavy weight bundle called a tow that is subsequently crimped and chopped into short lengths. These chopped fibers, called staple fibers, are then processed through modified spinning apparatus into "spun yarn." This yarn has a softer feel and more natural appearance than continuous synthetic filament yarn.
Each of these basic conventional methods starts with the manufacture of a continuous filament yarn that must undergo secondary processing to avoid its hard and unnatural characteristics. The conventional approaches, such as those mentioned and their many variations, require one or more secondary processes; these are expensive and in many cases difficult to control. Hence, there is a need for a fresh approach in producing natural feeling and appearing yarn of synthetic filaments.